In the Light
by to0tsipop
Summary: Songfic to Dc Talk's in the light (i know i changed the acutal message of the song) The final battle has taken place. Harry was lost. How will Ron and Hermione deal? One shot


In the light  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first fic I've actually had the courage to post. R&R tell me what you think, Compliments, Flames, and everything welcome  
  
Ron Weasley sat by the banks of the black lake, watching the waves lap up against the shore, alone...alone, that is what he was destined to be for the rest of his life. Harry Potter, his best friend had triumphed over the Dark Lord not even three days ago, as strong as he was so was Voldemort. He had taken Harry down with him. The magical realm celebrated the great defeat. It seemed to Ron they had forgotten why the Dark Lord ceases to exist, was he the only one whose heart ached for his best friend instead of singing with joy that they were at last safe once again. He was killed for the greater good of wizards and witches everywhere, he died a hero's death, and he saved the whole entire world. Was it selfish that Ron wanted him back, that he would rather live with the Dark Lord terrorizing the Earth, as long as Harry was still with him? He still had Hermione of course...well up until about an hour ago.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Ron trudged along the corridor, his hands shoved into his pockets, his eyes upon the gray stone floor. He didn't really know where he was going; just walking made him feel better about Harry. The thing about just walking, you can go anywhere, and keep going forever, nothing else matters, nothing else is real, just walking could make everything about Harry that punctures his soul just disappear, but eventually you are going to have to stop, turn around and face what's real, to go back to where you came from. Ron knew this but chose not to believe it.  
  
"Ron" a voice called out behind him.  
  
Dreading to turn around Ron reluctantly shifted to see who was calling him. Not that he didn't already know that voice, He had memorized that voice, the voice of an angel, Even if a thousand memory charms had been cast on him he would recognize that voice forever, no matter what, it was that of Hermione Granger. He loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her 6 years ago.  
  
"Ron" she called out again, unsure of weather or not he had heard her.  
  
He finally made eye contact with her, their eyes locked, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like everything was going to be alright.  
  
"There's something I wanted to tell you." She told him.  
  
She moved in closer to him, grasped his face with her hands, and pressed her lips to his. Ron was totally taken by surprise, it was very unlike her to do something like that, not that he was complaining. He didn't break the kiss, but wrapped his arms around her, and cherished her warmth, her scent, and just the feel of her body against his, both their hearts beating against each other. It felt so right to have her in his arms, to cradle her and hold her, He wanted it to last forever, unfortunately it couldn't. The kiss ended.  
  
"Hermione...What was that for" he asked still unable to believe what he had dreamed of forever had finally come true.  
  
"I love you Ron." She said simply "I always have, since we met. At first I told my self it was just a crush, I hid my feelings by arguing with you, and trying to date other people, I convinced my self I would get over you, But I never did, you're all I think about. But after this week, what we went through, what you did for me, I realized I had to do something, I can't live with out you." she finished.  
  
Ron just stood there at loss for words; she had just voiced his exact feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione" he told her, "I can't do this."  
  
He turned around, leaving her in tears standing in the middle of the hall, and continued walking, never wanting to stop and face what he had just done.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
--I keep trying to find a life  
  
On my own, apart from You  
  
I am the king of excuses  
  
I've got one for every selfish thing I do--  
  
He had just walked away from the single best thing that had ever happened to him, the thing he had waited 6 long years for. How could I be so stupid? He asked himself. Love caused pain and hurt, if one of them was to get killed or hurt by the remaining Death Eaters seeking vengeance for their lost master one of them would have to suffer unbearable pain, Ron certainly didn't want that for himself and couldn't ever get over it knowing he had inflicted pain upon Hermione, No, Love was bad, and nothing good could come of it, Ron told himself, I'm better off alone where no one can get hurt.  
  
--What's going on inside of me?  
  
I despise my own behavior  
  
this only serves to confirm my suspicions  
  
That I'm still a man in need of a Savior--  
  
Ron sat by the lake for hours after the sun had gone down, just thinking, about Harry, about Hermione, and his own stupidity... "wait, no!" he reminded himself, "I was not being stupid, I did what was best for the both of us"... "Then why do I feel so bad?" asked another voice in his head. "I don't feel bad" he answered himself "Its just- Ron cut himself off noticing he had just been having a conversation with himself inside his head. Time for bed, he decided, and he headed up to his dormitory. He reached the Gryffindor tower and stood in front of the fat lady, "Crumple-Horned Snorkack" he mumbled. "She's in there" the fat lady whispered to him "Go make things right"  
  
--I wanna be in the Light  
  
As You are in the Light  
  
I wanna shine like the stars in the heavens  
  
Oh, Lord be my Light and be my salvation  
  
Cause all I want is to be in the Light  
  
All I want is to be in the Light--  
  
Part of him wanted to follow her advice, actually a massive chunk of him did, "She's just a stupid picture." He reminded himself "She wouldn't have a clue what to do at a time like this." But what he didn't realize was that he was even more clueless then the "stupid picture." He entered the common room. There she was, her chestnut hair framed her face perfectly, and her deep chocolate eyes danced with the reflection of the orange fire. In Ron's eyes she was perfect, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. All he wanted was her, He was sure that would make everything better. How he wished to touch her smooth apricot skin, to hold her...to love her. He quickly dismissed the thought and convinced himself once again that this was for the best. He trudged up to his dorm and sank into bed.  
  
--The disease of self runs through my blood  
  
It's a cancer fatal to my soul  
  
Every attempt on my behalf has failed  
  
To bring this sickness under control—  
  
He slowly drifted in and out of sleep. He found it harder to sleep after Harry had gone, and now with Hermione it was even more difficult. Finally he entered the realm of dreams. He was walking down a path through the woods, along with Harry and Hermione. They were nearing a meadow, the tall thick trees were starting to thin as they got closer and closer. At the edge of the forest Harry spoke "This is it guys, I'm gonna win...were gonna make it...and everything is going to be ok, I promise." The three friends all shared a tight embrace then made their way to the field where more blood would be shed then ever imagined. Sparks of red, green, yellow, purple, and every other color of the rainbow, were shooting everywhere. Curses could be heard being hollered through all the noise. Bodies were falling to the earth with great crashes. Agonizing screams of pain were coming from all directions, and the unmistakable stench of blood was present. Ron and Hermione quickly started putting up their defenses towards surrounding Death Eaters, while Harry set off to find the Dark Lord himself. Ron was firing spells at attacking Death Eaters, His body hurt, his head pounded, His eyes were starting to blur, he was draining, he was afraid he was about to collapse right there. But then he saw it... Hermione surrounded in a tight circle of Death Eaters. He didn't know what came over him, but all his strength came rushing back, He couldn't control it, and didn't know how he did it, But a huge cloud of blowing wind hit the Death Eaters, all of them around Hermione collapsed. Ron ran to her "Mione, You ok?" he asked, embracing her. "Yes," She answered. "Ron what did you do?" "To tell you the truth I don't know" he answered "Well you must- she was cut off suddenly all the chaos going on around them had stopped, all the Order members and all the Death Eaters stared to the middle of the field where only Harry and Voldemort broke the silence. Ron knowing what would happen next having witnessed it once and so many more times in his dreams. He ran to his friend "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" he yelled "RON! RON! RON!" someone else yelled. But this voice was not from the dream it was somewhere on the outside. As he became aware of what was happening he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes. His blankets were thrown off the bed because of his thrashing, the mattress was drenched with cold sweat, Hermione was standing over him her eyes swimming with tears. He would do anything to make them stop. "Ron you were dreaming." She told him soothingly. "But its ok now...its ok" "Hermione I think you should go" he told her, if she stayed a second longer he would not be able to resist the urge to tell her how he felt to grab her and hold on to her for ever. She nodded and left, with tears freely flowing down her cheeks.  
  
--Tell me, what's going on inside of me?  
  
I despise my own behavior  
  
This only serves to confirm my suspicions  
  
That I'm still a man in need of a Savior—  
  
He had done it again. He had chased off the only girl he had ever loved, the only girl who had loved him back. What was he doing...Who was he kidding...He needed her to survive. He loved her more then more than anything he'd ever wanted more then all the wealth in the world and more then all he had ever longed to be more than breath and even more then life its self. He couldn't deny it any longer.  
  
--I wanna be in the Light  
  
As You are in the Light  
  
I wanna shine like the stars in the heavens  
  
Oh, Lord be my Light and be my salvation  
  
Cause all I want is to be in the Light  
  
All I want is to be in the Light--  
  
He got out of bed and didn't even bother to change from his pajamas. He raced out the door and down the steps. He knew he couldn't enter the girls' dorm but he had to try. This time he set his foot on the bottom stair, expecting it to turn in to a slide. This time it didn't. He bounded up the stairs two at a time. His heart would burst if he didn't tell her soon. He loved her and now he was sure that was all it would take for everything to be ok again. He entered her dorm the opening of the door woke Hermione's room mate up. Lavender Brown sat up in bed. "Ron is that you?" she asked squinting through the darkness. "Yea" he answered. "Is Hermione here?" "No." she replied. "We heard you screaming Harry's name so she went to see if you were ok." "You heard that?" Ron asked slightly embarrassed that even the girls in separate dormitories had heard him. "Yea." She answered "Hey wait a second, how'd you get up here?" "Dunno." He replied. "Gotta go." He left the room and walked down the stairs to the common room. "Hermione," he called softly not wanting to wake everyone up. "Hermione" still no answer. The worst was flashing through Ron's mind. "Hermione" he called a little louder and more worried. "Yes?" she answered walking away from a chair in a shadowed corner.  
  
--Honesty becomes me  
  
[There's nothing left to lose]  
  
The secrets that did run me  
  
[In Your presence are defused]  
  
Pride has no position  
  
[And riches have no worth]  
  
The fame that once did cover me  
  
[Has been sentenced to this Earth Has been sentenced to this Earth--  
  
"Hermione," he started softly in awe of her beauty as she stood, half concealed by darkness, half glowing with the orange fire embers. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't say it before, I love you, and I always have. I know I should have told you sooner. I just thought I was doing what was best, now I know I was wrong. We'll get through this, the both of us, together, I promise."  
  
She giggled a little choking on the silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"What?" he asked feeling his cheeks grow warm.  
  
"It's just; I've never heard you talk like that." She laughed.  
  
Ron laughed a little himself and moved closer to her, taking her in his arms.  
  
--I wanna be in the Light  
  
As You are in the Light  
  
I wanna shine like the stars in the heavens  
  
Oh, Lord be my Light and be my salvation  
  
Cause all I want is to be in the Light  
  
All I want is to be in the Light  
  
[There's no other place that I want to be]  
  
[No other place that I can see]  
  
[A place to be that's just right]  
  
[Someday I'm gonna be in the Light]  
  
[You are in the Light]  
  
[That's where I need to be]  
  
[That's right where I need to be]--  
  
As he held her he knew, and she knew it too, that everything was going to turn ok, they were going to make it through this, and everything else to come, together. As Ron looked past her shoulder he could have sworn that for a split second the faint figure of a boy with messy black Hair and bright green eyes was standing just around the corner, looking happier then he had ever been before.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it please review.


End file.
